This invention relates to a curved sliding door assembly and method of repair and, more particularly, to an improved application of a portion of the construction described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,898.
In the '898 patent, it was pointed out that various transit authorities had turned to hanger assemblies for curved sliding doors which employed circular raceways with a plurality of ball bearings about the circular inner periphery to provide the desired sliding, pivoting action. The pivoting action was required because the center of gravity of the curved door was no longer directly below the sliding support.
According to the present invention, the sliding, pivoting features of the '898 patent are employed in conjunction with the door attaching means of the prior art which had used the circular raceways. This has not only resulted in the ability to quickly retrofit the door assemblies of the prior art but provide advantages thereover.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a new hanger bar which permits the retrofitting without welding or other time consuming operations. Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.